Accidental revealing stories
by SylvanFaustGo
Summary: There is some one-shot or few shot series of the identities revealing. Embarrassment, embarrassment and again embarrassment. A/N: I think that after all those fan fictions about Marinette and Adrien their cheeks should be crimson full time.
1. Three short stories

**A/N: _There is some short fanfics about Ladybug and Chat Noir (Marinette and Adrien) and accident discoveries of their identities. I'm sorry if there would be episodes which are similar with other fanfics - I'm writing all my fanfics by myself. All coincidences are random and haven't got any trace of plagiarism._**

* * *

Story #1. Chinese accident.

* * *

Master Fu set in his room and pondered. He saw that everyday Hawk Moth is creating more dangerous villains and Ladybug with Chat Noir are always in difficult situations. His ponder was interrupted by sound of steps. But there were steps of two persons from different sides. Before he tried to stand up to lock one of his doors they have opened in the same time and both visitors said the same phrase at the same time.

"Master Fu, My kwami needs your help. He/She looks tired".

Then visitors looked on each other and again said the same phrase at the same time.

"Do you know Master Fu? Are you know about kwamies? Did you said 'your' kwami? Are you a holder of Kwami?"

Then they turned to Master Fu.

"Can you explain this, Master?"

Master Fu looked on Marinette and Adrien. He couldn't predict that Marinette will come from the back door and Adrien will come from main entrance at the same time. The only one thought that he had now on his mind was : "Holy...".

* * *

Story #2. Moonwalker.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Everything was quiet before clocks didn't strikes 6 o'clock. Marinette woke up, turned off her alarm, set on her bed and started remember her dream before she will continue her work on the new design.

"M-m-m, that was a good dream. I had a dream that Adrien came to me as moonwalker from my balcony, lay down on my bad and hugged me while I was sleep".

"Khm... Marinette? It's not a dream and I'm in your bed?" - Somebody behind her back asked confusedly.

She turned back. From the other side of her bed there was... Adrien.

"W-w-w-what?!"- She screamed loudly.

Her parents woke up from this scream and ran for their daughter room. She heard their voices on the stairs.

"Quickly! Hide in the closet!"- Marinette told to Adrien.

He did her request very quickly. After he closed his doors Marinette's parents climbed into the room.

"Dear, what happened?"

"Um... Nothing. It was only a very bad dream. I was screamed to stop this dream and it accidently came from my mouth while you were sleeping".

"Phew. Try not to work for whole night and don't watch scary movies and everything is gonna be good. Go to sleep back, dear".

While Marinette had a conversation with her parents Adrien noticed something red with dots in her purse. He bend over to it.

"O-oh..."

"O-oh..."- Adrien heard Marinette's voice from the bed.

Adrien went out of the cupboard with her purse and Tikki and saw his Lady with a Plagg on her hand.

Marinette and Adrien looked on each other.

"Well... Who will explain first, _Purr-_incess?"

* * *

Story #3. "Perfect" experiment.

* * *

It was close to midnight.

Master Fu set in his laboratory. He looked for the pictures of pages and read them. Suddenly he find one perfect spell which was based on potion which could show him Hawk Moth with his true identity. But he didn't understand meaning of one ingredient for this potion. And he began doing experiments.

After dozens attempts there were left only two ingredients. While he was doing experiment and researching of some new potions that weren't described in Guardian's book he didn't look at them. But now there was only two ingredients. Which one of them will let him finish his potion and do his spell?

"The First or the Second?" he thought.

* * *

While Master Fu did his experiments Adrien helped Marinette with her homework at her room. They could do it because Adrien had got overnight stay in their house. But suddenly they felt something strange...

"What is happening?" - Adrien asked.

"You felt it too? I've got one idea but..."- Marinette turned to Adrien on her chair and stopped her phrase.

"Marinette why are you silent? Marinette?"

Adrien turned back. Before he moved away to washed his arms on the chair was set Marinette. Now there was Ladybug. After that he inspected himself and found that he transformed into Chat Noir.

"_Purr-_fect", - Adrien said contritely.

"Yes... It was a really '_purr-_fect' experiment, Master Fu", - Marinette said in complete prostration.

* * *

"Well, the right answer was Second. The first is something new ability to kwamies. Let's put the Second in..." Master Fu whispered.

* * *

"Do you feel it again?"

"Yes", - Ladybug answered and transformed back into Marinette and Chat transformed back into Adrien. Tikki and Plagg appeared near with their holders.

After that she had got a call from Master Fu.

"I'm sorry Marinette for my experiments. I tried to find Hawk Moth identity but the power of your and Chat Miraculous are blocking my attempts and transformed you and Chat. Were you alone at this moment?"

"Um... There is one little moment... I'm sitting with Adrien and his kwami" "Good night, Master!" - Adrien said."and we are know our identities now".

At that moment Master Fu could not restrain himself.

"Holy..."


	2. It's good time for music and sleeping 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Since Hawk Moth reveals his existent Parisians were ready for hard days. But time passed, Ladybug and Chat Noir continued protect Parisians and they are accustomed to it. Then they accustomed to fact that there are appeared three more heroes: Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. But there were some worst days when every man wished to Hawk Moth "If not to die but to become VERY sick".

* * *

Saturday morning. 3:00 am. Heroes were sleep when very loud music woke them up.

* * *

"Urgh, really? It is only 3:00 am! Hawk Moth, sarcastic 'thank you' to you!" Marinette groaned. Then she yawned. "Huh, Tikki, spots on..." she mumbled sleepy.

* * *

"I thought the worst thing in the world is your stinky cheese, Plagg. But loud music in the morning when it is not your alarm is worst. It is lucky that my dad and Nathalie left Paris for a week at this night." Then while he yawned he said "Plagg, Claws out...".

* * *

Ladybug opened her skylight and tossed her yo-yo. She jumped over the roofs. She already founded sound source but when she got close to Eiffel Tower in 300 meters she was blow away by sound wave.

"I suppose that we have got noisy neighbor, M'Lady?" Chat greeted Ladybug with yawning.

"I'm not in mood to joke about it, Chat. I'm late owl and it is one of the worst days as superhero because I want to sleep but I can't." She groaned.

"I'm early bird but I'm agree with you. It is our interest to finish this fight quickly and get back to our warm beds..."

"Yes... Let's try reach him."

They tried to overcome sound barrier but every time they were blown away.

"Well... Let's try this... Lucky Charm!"

Lucky Charm brought them two pairs of headphones which were similar with Nino's.

After few seconds of thinking Ladybug turned to Chat.

"Okay, Kitty. Put your headphones and activate your Cataclysm. Then we should do our job very quickly because we also should find where is akuma. Now put your headphones on and let's move."

"Wait, how we should overcome through this sound barrier?"

"I think that if we will put on headphones we will overcome it easy."

"Well, okay. Cataclysm!"

* * *

After three minutes villain was wired but they still couldn't find akuma. Suddenly Chat grab Ladybug and passed her to record player. He used his Cataclysm on it.

Akuma suddenly flew away into Eiffel Cabinet and they followed to her to catch it. Suddenly Chat stumbled over something and closed the door on the lock while his legs was in air but he didn't noticed it. For their luck capture was successful and with "Bye-bye, little butterfly" butterfly flew away.

Ladybug get headphones and throw them in the air and shouted "Miraculous Ladybug".

"Pound it" and they both fall asleep on each other. After one minute their costumes disappeared and kwamies flew to each other.

"Let's discuss it later, Plagg? I'm..." Tikki yawned.

"Wait, Tikki, I've got one idea" Plagg said with a HUGE grin over his face while he took Adrien phone.

"What are you doing?" Tikki asked.

"I want to see their faces and reaction of their friends after this picture. It is not very dangerous because they are know each other identities already or when they will woke up and the photo of their cuddling and hugging in the dream would be very funny. Especially if you take into account the fact that he is only in shorts and she is in her Chat theme pajama. But with purse. And we both need a food right now. Are you good with it? If you are not I've got stash of cheese in his shorts."

"Yes... I remember that Marinette left some cookies in her purse. But at first let's take the picture and send it to Alya and Nino. I was tired so at first I didn't understand your idea. But we will add to them that nobody shouldn't know about that and that there are only they and that this photo were made with delay."

"Of course, _Sugar Cube_!"

"I told you to not call me like that!"

"Okay, calm down. Let's take it here... and... done it. Sending... successful. Well, it will make a lot of fun..."

"Wait, how we should find reaction of their friends?"

"Oh, It is easy..."

* * *

"Wayzz! Wayzz! Trixx! Trixx!"

"Huh? Which dork use mental call in this time? it is only 3:55 am!" Wayzz mumbled in answer.

"Yes, Plagg. It is not good." Trixx agreed with Wayzz.

"Trixx, can you tell me when Alya will wake up?" Plagg didn't pay attention on their groans.

"Wait a minute... At 7:00 am."

"Wayzz, can you make a video of their reaction at Nino's phone and then send it to phones of ours Chosen?"

"They found each other identities? Wow, it's really gonna be funny. Did Tikki know about your idea?"

"I don't know how you didn't notice that I'm here with all of you."

"Oh, sorry, _Sugar Cube_!"

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

"We're only teasing. Of course we will make it. But now we need some rest before all this acting. Good sleep, guys!"

"Let's go sleep too, Plagg. We both need a rest too. Good... um... sleep, Plagg." Tikki said after this conversation.

"Good sleep, Tikki."

It was 4:00 am.

* * *

At 7:00 am everybody in Alya's house were awaked by shouting girl. Nino, who got oversleep at his girlfriend house suffered double because he was too close to Alya and fall stunned on the floor after bouncing on the bed.

"IT IS FINALLY HAPPENED!"

"Argh, Alya, what happened?" Nino asked but Alya didn't answered. He stared at her but she could show him by gestures to check his phone. "And where is my phone?"

"Send it, send it!" Trixx repeated.

"And... done. Oops, hide! It's sad that we didn't have a time to send it to Plagg's Chosen..."

"Uh, here it is. One new message... From Adrien... WHAT THE HELL? HOW?"

"Guys, are you okay?" Alya's parents asked behind the door.

"YES! Oh, sorry, Nino." Alya apologized to Nino because she screamed again in his ear. "Yes, it is all right. We're received some news that we were waited for long time and we're going to check it after breakfast."

"O-okay." Her parents yawned. "We will came back to sleep..." Teens heard how adults moves from Alya's room back to their bedroom.

* * *

"Trixx, Wayzz, where are you?" Alya whispered.

"We're here, Alya." Kwamies flew away from their asylum.

"Let's get some breakfast and after that we will go to the top of Eiffel Tower." Nino continued. He recovered after two stunning screams of Alya.

"Huh?"

"Babe, you didn't notice that it wasn't Marinette or Adrien room?" He asked.

"No. I saw only their cuddling and hugging like they are in the bed."

Nino only could sigh. "Let's take a breakfast and after that check them, babe."


	3. It's good time for music and sleeping 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous content.

* * *

Then they moved to Alya's kitchen and opened a fridge to grab some fruits and apple juice. Also they grabbed some chocolate and grapes to their kwamies. Trixx and Wayzz with silent cheering thanked them.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this by my eyes!" Alya whispered smilly.

But at the same moment Nino's smile suddenly disappeared. "While we were only woken up and were still sleepy I didn't think about this question: how they came here? Everybody knows that elevator is closing more earlier. They couldn't spend their time there since, for example, midnight? I remember your video-conversation with Marinette. She was ready to go sleep and she was in her room and it was 23:55 pm. She couldn't reach Eiffel cabinet physically. Neither and Adrien. Couldn't they just climbed on it? It looks impossible."

Trixx and Wayzz giggled quiet. They knew that Marinette and Adrien reached Eiffel cabinet in this manner.

Alya stopped opening her banana and began to think about it too. "Well... I really didn't ask myself about it. I can make only blinded suggestions."

"And what are they?"

"Well... No, there is only one possible suggestion. Did you know that at 3:00 am there was akuma alert?"

"I'm hearing about it only right now from you. Well?"

"My peek that they were kidnapped. How could it happen I don't know. But from the news I understood that this akuma was based on the top of Eiffel tower. And it is only one reason that could explain all this situation." Alya finished.

"At first it seems to me that you have got more suggestions, isn't it?" Nino looked curiously.

"Yes, probably one more. We both know that Ladybug knows who are we behind our secret identities. And I think that she knows us personally each other."

"Hmm... I don't see any bonds here right now" Nino confessed.

"If she knows us personally she knows about our attempts to put Marinette and Adrien together. Maybe she tired too watching for her shyness and helped her with Chat. Maybe they both told to our love doves that there will be suddenly surprise for them and asked for let Marinette skylight and Adrien's window open at the night. And while they were sleep they took each other to cabinet and woke them. Maybe closed the door too. But since there was an akuma attack I doubt in this version." She finished her speech with a sad smile.

Nino skirted the table and hugged her. "Maybe you are right. We can only suggesting and we can't say exactly: truth it is or false? But we can check them right now before there will come caretakers and they will run in the problems."

"Yes, you're right. Trixx, Wayzz, are you ready?" Alya asked.

"We are." Wayzz answered after swallowing last grape.

* * *

Since it was early morning air was cool. Alya and Nino decided that they should put on their hoodies and after that left house. They walked down the street to the closest alley, checked that there was anybody and transformed. They quickly jumped on the roof and began running in the direction of Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gustave Eiffel cabinet, 7:30 am.

* * *

Alarm was stunning. No. IT WAS STUNNING!

"How could I forget about turning off my alarm?" Marinette thought. She automatically reached her purse, grab her phone and turned off her alarm. After this she began falling asleep again. But suddenly there started another alarm.

"Oh, C'mon! I use only one alarm and then Tikki help me wake up." She thought again. "Wait. Another alarm? It is not my alarm. It is not sounding like my alarm."

Then suddenly sound broke off. "What the hell?!"

She opened her eyes immediately and raised her head as much as she could. The first thing that she noticed that she wasn't in her room. The last thing that she remembered that akuma flew in Gustave Eiffel cabinet, she caught it and cured everything. And then she fell asleep in her costume. And there was Chat Noir who fell asleep at the same moment. In his costume.

After she raised her hand the first thing that she saw was messy hair. Without any Chat's ears.

"Oops. Embarrassing." Marinette's eyes started open wide.

Then she realized that the head of the owner of those hair was lay on her chest.

"OOPS. Double oops. Very embarrassing." Her eyes continued widening.

Then she realized more embarrassing thing that they were cuddling and hugging so naturally like they both have got amusement and happiness from this process.

"OOOOPS. RETARD ALERT MARINETTE! _CAT-_ASTROPHE ARRIVED! SUPER EMBARRASSING!" She squealed in her head. "TOTAL DISASTER!"

She tried to move Chat's head to sneak away from him but he hugged her more stronger and tried to bury his face in her chest like it was a pillow. It seems to her or this move wasn't embarrassed to her but... enjoyable?

"Ow, C'mon Plagg! It is my nice warm soft pillow, don't pull out it from me!" Chat murmured sleepy.

Marinette felt that her face became very, very deep red.

"Khm, Chat... Actually, you are not home right now and your kwami don't pulling out your pillow because your 'nice warm soft pillow' is my chest!"

And before she tried to turn away Chat's head raised and he looked on her.

(both of them) O.O (and starting to blushing in a deep dark red(well, Marinette is already)) "Ad-drien? C-Chat"

"Ma-Marinette? M-M'Lady?"

"Alright, you are know each other identities and you are both happy about it! I'm so tired with this love square between you two so can we go home and get some more Camembert? All Camembert that was in your shorts wasn't enough to make me not hungry but able to transform." Plagg whacked while he flew away from Adrien's shorts.

"Plagg! Why you are always try to ruin this moment?" Tikki got indignant while she flew away after Plagg.

"It is easy _Sugar Cube_. I tired from..."

"I TOLD YOU ALL TO NOT CALL ME LIKE THAT!"

"... this love square from those two blinding, well now not blinding, jerks. It is a little revenge for them for all those years of mine suffering". Plagg glanced at the window. "Tikki, hide! We've got some guests! And you both," he turned to Adrien and Marinette, "check your phones while you have time without any questions from this couple and try to formulate your justification to your friends how you came here both."

Tikki hid in Marinette's purse while Plagg came back to Adrien's shorts.

"Well... What we supposed to..." Marinette began but was shut up by Adrien's kiss in her lips which she enjoyed and kissed him back.

* * *

Now we come back to Alya and Nino.

* * *

"Well Carapace, we are close to them. How do you feel right now?"

They stood in the middle of the Eiffel tower and were taking a little rest before they will climb up to the top. They could use elevator but it was on the top. Supervillain used it to climb to the top and since this moment it wasn't lowered.

"I don't know, Rena. I'm happy for both of them but it is a little embarrass..."

"What is embarrass you?"

"To see other girl in her pajamas while mine girlfriend is near with me."

"C'mon, Carapace! I will forgive you for this." She get closed to his ear, "If you will not stare at her like a dork because you are only mine!"

Some years ago they accept Ladybug's advice to not call themselves by their real names while they are in superhero mode. Their identities were safe after that. And if it seemed that there is anybody they literally continued call each other by their superhero names. Even in their Miraculous team.

"Okay, let's continue our climbing, Rena. I think we had got too much rest than we needed."

After one minute they were standing on the observation deck and looked amazedly on the men who slept there. He was wired and it surprised them. They knew that their comrades always finish their work and checking injured by akuma people that they are came back in reality safe.

"Umm... Well, literally he is safe, isn't it?" Nino told uncertainly.

"But it is strange that they left him in this position. Maybe he remember something?"

Alya shook man's shoulder. He woke up and stared at them.

"Oh, Rena Rouge and Carapace, it is you! I'm sorry for that night. My name is Anthony I was on the disco as DJ and neighbors began indignant because it was too loud music. I got angry that disco ended only in 2:00 am so I was easy target for akuma..." Anthony said.

"And why you are still wired? Why Ladybug and Chat Noir didn't let you free?" Rena asked.

"I noticed that akuma flew away into Gustave Eiffel's cabinet and they both went there. After that I saw Ladybug's Cure but anybody didn't left this cabinet. I think that they are still there because I fall asleep only two and half hours ago."

"Why you are so confident about it?" Carapace looked surprised.

"Well... From my position I see a dam near with the door. It appeared after Cure and it still here."

Anthony didn't understand why both superheroes exchanged by shocked glances.

"O-okay, Anthony, I think you should go home. Your family is worry about you." Rena told him while she and Carapace unraveled DJ.

"I know... And my friends are worried too because I was akumatized on their eyes. Thank you Rena Rouge and Carapace. If it is possible please tell to Ladybug and Chat Noir that all your team is allowed to my Disco parties."

"Um... Thank you, Anthony. Elevator is here so you could easy go down."

* * *

When elevator got lowered they cleaned the dam and tried to open it. It was close.

"OMG! Really?" Alya looked froze as if suddenly she found something idea.

"What did you find in your deep mind?"

"Well, except that fact that we're know their identities now..." She broke the door and entered in cabinet with phrase, "Had you got sex tonight and why you both didn't told me about it?"

Marinette and Adrien broke their kiss. Before they figured out an answer Nino added "Look at our comrades. How we will save Paris if they are hiding in one of the most popular places for tourists and indulge in love joys?"

"We and Chloe will work okay but those two will fight with akumas with goofy grins on their faces."

Marinette couldn't resist after this, "ALYA! NINO!"

Adrien looked shocked after this. "Alya? Nino? Comrades?"

Alya and Nino transformed back to their civilian identities. "So, where are your kwamies? Because we will let them a little rest because we will have a LOOOONG conversation with both of you..." Alya said it with a with undisguised demonic pleasure and after that they both dropped their transformation. "Nino, get ready. We will torture them now."

Marinette and Adrien hugged each other in fear. This type of Alya was the scariest...

* * *

What Alya did with them nobody knows.

The end.


End file.
